


【千幻】ASMR

by starlight295



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight295/pseuds/starlight295
Summary: 原作向 一个关于asmr（颅内高潮）的脑洞。
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, 千ゲン, 千幻
Kudos: 1





	【千幻】ASMR

石神千空失眠了。

他不是那種會因為壓力大而難以入睡的人。

於是他決定出去走走。

夜色正濃，村裏的小情侶躲在林子裏訴衷腸，那蜜意濃情連樹影也不忍遮擋。千空看了覺得更心煩，伴著月光來到一扇門前，輕輕打了聲招呼就走了進去。

沁人心脾的香。

房間的主人不知在整理什麽花束，這些花有的變成了他的隨身魔法，有的成了這樸素小屋裏的美妙裝飾。

「我說，還是一起睡吧。」

「怎麽，小千空一個人睡不好嘛？」淺霧幻把花放在桌上，轉過身面向門口的千空。

「沒你陪著，總覺得睡不踏實。」

「沒你陪著」四個字重重地砸在幻的心裏。

分開睡是幻提出來的。

有幾次是因為商量計劃忘了時間，幻索性就留在了千空的房間裏過夜。後來事情和任務越來越繁雜，為了效率千空讓幻留宿的日子也越來越多。同進同出的生活過久了，有些東西就在不知不覺間發生了改變。

失控可能是因為某天二人在無意中觸碰到的手，也可能是因為某晚格外濃的花香。

幻對這種失控無法抗拒，而且耽溺其中。

被喜歡的人占有和獨占喜歡的人，這種誘惑比一百億瓶冰可樂要大得多。

可是當看到第二天一早兩人身上藏也藏不住的印記，大腦裏就會有個聲音告訴自己：該冷靜一下了。

「小千空你看，我們的布料很珍貴，每次扯破了都要麻煩小杠重新縫，會給大家添麻煩的。」

「而且村裏的建築材料比較原始，隔音不好，也不太結實。」

「還有、還有小千空有很重要的使命在身，保持充沛的精力是必須的！」

從容不迫是幻引以為傲的優點，這是他的職業需要，也是與生俱來的性格。他靠這個武器在這個石之世界裏也可以輕松地周旋於不同的人群中。

可是一切冷靜在面對石神千空的時候，都會瓦解。就像現在一樣。

聽過幻這一串的理由，千空撓撓頭，拉過椅子坐到了幻的旁邊：「開始的幾次難免會有意外情況，之後我會仔細計算動作的幅度和力度，降低各方面的不良影響。」千空面不改色，直視幻的雙眼，

「而且不和你做，我第二天更沒有精神。」

「誒……」幻不知道千空怎麽就湊到了自己邊上。心靈魔術師其實最怕遇到千空這種對手。他自有一套邏輯，很難掉入話術的陷阱，甚至還會把幻拐到他的思路裏去。當然，幻也承認自己剛才的那些借口都很爛。

可他也沒法說實話。

幻看著眼前的少年，他想就是這雙眼睛一次次吞沒了自己的掌控力。纏/綿時，它們寫滿了欲/念。這個人全部的熱情似乎都給了科學，但是他會在夜晚把眼中的光芒毫無保留地投在自己身上。

幻在心裏輕嘆一口氣：「小千空，失眠的話，我有別的辦法幫你……」說著，隨手變出一朵花，遞到千空眼前，「你知道，花草有安神的功效。」

千空接過花嗅了一下，點點頭，然後調整成舒服的坐姿，饒有興致地看起了魔術師的表演。沒錯，就是幻身上不知名的花草香氣，讓千空很安心。他不在身邊，連屋子裏的空氣都變單調了。

「不過呢，能助眠的不只有氣味，還有……」幻將發絲撥到耳後，輕輕地靠近千空的耳邊，低聲道：

「sen-ku-chan……」

最熟悉的三個字要最溫柔地念。未咬實的聲音很輕盈，從舌尖擦出的氣息惹得耳朵有點癢。第一個音是潺潺溪流，第二個音是溪水簇在了河口，第三個音，水流進了心間。

千空覺得，自己被這個古靈精怪的魔術師施了咒。他雖不在意別人如何稱呼自己，但「小千空」實在也算不上一個正經的稱謂。可是從一開始他就不曾反感，漸漸習慣了這個聲音的陪伴，後來這聲音染上了情/欲、碎在了喘/息裏，最終變成了只屬於他的東西。

幻聽到千空深吸了一口氣，他很滿意觀眾的反應。他和千空拉開距離，燈光把對方臉上的紅暈捕捉無余。幻自己也沒好到哪裏去。

「這個呢叫做asmr，是可以助眠的聲音哦。按照一定頻率輕聲重復一個詞，就可以讓人放松。」幻笑著，仿佛身為一名魔術師的從容又回來了。

「哦？所以幻老師預備喊我的名字一整晚嗎？」千空十分配合地回應他。

「小千空的工作那麽繁忙，當然還有更豪華的內容啦～」說著，幻再次起身湊到千空的耳畔。

這一次，他深呼吸，然後又緩又平穩地輕啟唇瓣：「su-ki、su-ki、su-ki……」比上次短促的音節被念了三次，聚在舌尖的氣息經過輕微的摩擦隨著尾音落在了千空的心弦。比起這詞語本身的含義，是聲音更牽動他。淺霧幻有動人的聲線，而他知道其中最甜蜜的部分都留給了自己。

幻結束了表演，正滿意地打算收回身，卻感到自己的衣袖下擺被一股力量扯住。這種衣服在某些時刻總是格外不便。

接著，幻聽到椅子被推開的聲音，然後自己的後背跌在了桌子上，仰起頭，視野裏是今天剛被自己采回來掛在梁上的油桐花。

幻的左手腕被千空握住，他能感到這力量中帶有克制。原來真的開始計算了嗎，幻在心裏想。

「幻老師可能不知道吧，asmr有時候很危險。」千空故意壓低了聲線。

「是什麽呢？看來我的辦法不能幫到小千空啊～」語氣裏是裝出來的失望。幻的指尖卷弄著散在桌上的發絲，一臉可憐巴巴的表情。

「有10%的人會因為asmr的快感而產生移情作用，愛上那個觸發快感的人。」千空也學著幻剛才的樣子，在他的耳邊輕聲道，「很不幸，我就屬於那一小部分人。」

幻的身體因為千空的聲音輕顫。他不禁雙手摟住千空的脖頸，試圖貼他更近些。感受著對方的體溫和加劇的心跳，他覺得很安心。

淺霧幻又失策了。

可是今晚，這個世界少了兩個失眠的人。

\-------------------------------

油桐花花語：  
情竇初開，對於感情困惑而心神不寧


End file.
